


You're Sensational, Something's Gotta Give

by maddieofletters



Series: Jazz Bar AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Jazz Bar, Jazz Music, M/M, Open Mic Night, Remus and Logan are clueless together, Smoking, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, background Roceit, cigarette use, implied moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieofletters/pseuds/maddieofletters
Summary: Sequel to Misty.Or, jazz bar, open mic, love songs, fun: the Intrulogical edition
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Jazz Bar AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You're Sensational, Something's Gotta Give

Okay, so Remus was smitten, so sue him. It wasn’t his fault that Logan was so damn irresistible. It also wasn’t his fault that Logan hadn’t seemed to goddamn _notice_ how irresistible he was. Or how _incredibly_ smitten Remus was. Remus wasn’t really sure how; he’d done everything he usually did when he was interested in someone. Lewd jokes aplenty. Flirting incessantly. He had _even_ invited Logan over for dinner. But then Roman had invited himself along, and that meant Janus came too, and word spread to Patton, and Virgil, and suddenly Remus was expected to cook for four more people than he’d bargained for and for _fuck’s sake,_ could Logan just get the hint already?

So, Remus had decided to get drastic, and take a leaf out of his brother’s book (and yes, copying his brother was _definitely_ drastic, maybe he should check if pigs were flying, or hell had frozen over). The monthly open mic night was approaching again, and he’d decided to give it a go. He wasn’t quite as musically gifted as the rest of them, but he could carry a tune, and that was what he was going to do tonight. He’d been practising with Virgil on the sly, late nights after the bar had closed, sometimes staying till four or five in the morning. 

It was the last practice, right before the bar opened, his friends and brother were meeting there later. Patton and Virgil were the only ones who knew Remus was going to sing tonight, and he wanted to keep it that way. His nerves were already through the roof. He fumbled on the words of the bridge and swore. 

“It’s alright, Rem.” Virgil said, as Remus groaned in frustration. “From the top?” 

Remus sighed. “Nah, if I keep practising, I’ll just overthink it when I actually sing it. Thanks though.” He said, grabbing his scotch from on top of the upright piano and downing the rest of it.

Virgil nods. “If you say so. You’re on third tonight, that okay with you?”

“Sure sure, as long as Logan’s here in time.” Remus replied, heading over to the bar. “Same again, please.”

Patton chuckled. “Really going full Dean Martin, aren’t you?” He said, pouring Remus another scotch all the same. 

“You know it. Plus, liquid courage and all that.” Remus replied with a chuckle of his own as he started to roll a cigarette. “Can I hop out the fire exit with this?” He asked as he nodded at the drink.

“Sure.” Patton replied, though he frowned at the cigarette. “I suppose that’s for nerves too? You don’t need to be nervous, you sounded great to me.”

“Yeah, well...” Remus shrugged as he finished rolling and picked up the glass. He nudged the fire exit door open, and tried to stop his brain moving so fast. It was just a goddamn song. To be honest, Logan hadn’t picked up his hints thus far, so why he’d get it from a song, he wasn’t sure. But hey, it had worked for Roman, so there was always a chance.

***

“Okay, we have another newcomer to the Open Mic Tonight!” Patton called out after the second act had soaked up her well deserved applause. “Please, guys, gals and non-binary pals, give it up for Remus Prince!” 

Logan’s eyes flicked up to the stage quickly, turning to Janus and Roman, sat next to him. “Did you know he was singing tonight?” 

The pair shook their heads. “He never said a word to me.” Roman replied, just as Virgil started playing the introduction. Recognition dawned on him, and he beamed, just as Remus started singing.

_I’ve no proof, when people say, you’re more or less aloof,_

_But you’re sensational._

_I don’t care, if you are called, “Mister Frigidaire”, cause you’re sensational._

Remus’s eyes found Logan as he made it to the bridge. 

_Making love is quite an art,_

_What you require is the proper squire to fire your heart._

_And if you’ll say, that one fine day you’ll let me come to call...._

_We’ll have a ball-_

_Cause you’re sensational... Sensational._

_That’s all, that’s all._

_That’s all..._

***

Remus was sitting on the railings outside the fire exit when Logan found him. 

“Hey.” He figured that was the best place to start.

“Hi.” Remus said, saluting with his cigarette. 

“So. Your performance tonight. That was really good.” Logan started with, leaning against the railing next to Remus. 

“You really think so? I was flat half way through.”

Logan made a small sound of amusement at that. “And here I thought Roman was the perfectionist of the two of you.”

Remus shrugged. “Why do something if you aren’t gonna get it right, am I right?” 

Logan smiled. “Well, you got the song very right.”

“Not right enough, if you still haven’t cottoned on.” Remus mumbled.

“What?” 

“Jesus, Logan, do you- are you deliberately pretending, or do you honestly not know that I’ve been crushing on you for the last 2 months? I’ve been flirting with you non-stop, I fucking _invited you to dinner._ What about that suggests platonic to you?” Remus babbled, before his hand slapped over his mouth as he realised just how much he’d said.

Logan raised an eyebrow, before coughing uncomfortably. “Would you- would you come inside for a moment?”

“What?” Remus stared at Logan as if he’d just grown an extra head. Which to be honest would have been way cooler than what was currently happening. 

“Would you mind please coming inside for a moment?” Logan asked again. 

“Are you just- We’re ignoring the- ooookay?” Remus replied, tossing the rest of his cigarette into the designated ciggie bin because he was a trash panda, but he was a trash panda that cared about the environment. “Lead the way, nerd.”

Logan rolled his eyes, heading almost immediately towards the stage. 

“What a great time we’re having tonight, right guys?” Patton called out to the crowd, grinning ear to ear as they replied with a loud cheer. “Well, we have _another_ newcomer tonight, please welcome Logan Sanders to the stage!” 

Remus’s jaw dropped as Logan took a seat next to Virgil at the piano and started to play the melody. 

_When an irresistible force_

_Such as you,_

_Meets an old immovable object like me._

_You can bet as sure as you live._

_Something's gotta give_

_Something's gotta give_

_Something's gotta give_

Logan. Fucking. Sanders. Was. Singing?? Remus was entirely caught off guard as the nerd let Virgil take over the full piano, moving with the mic to stand at the front of the stage as he came to the bridge. 

_So on guard._

_Who knows what the fates have in store_

_From their vast mysterious sky?_

_I'll try hard ignoring those lips I adore._

_But how long can anyone try?_

_Fight, fight, fight, fight._

_Fight it with all of our might._

_Chances are some heavenly star-spangled night_ \- Logan took the chance to gesture up towards the lights over the stage.

_You'll find out_

_As sure as we live_

_Something's really got to give_

He looked directly at Remus, and Remus could feel his soul leaving his body and then he was joining it, on his feet in moments and rushing towards the stage as Virgil played out the last chords. He leapt up onto the stage and grabbed Logan, pulling him in for a searing kiss, ignoring the whoops (and one ridiculously loud “EWWWW” from Roman) before pulling back, leaving Logan breathless. 

Remus smirked. “Try ignoring these lips now.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Logan rolled his eyes, pushing him towards the stage exit. 

***

“So you weren’t clueless?” Remus asked, hours later while they were on their way to the bus shelter. 

“I thought _you_ were. It seemed to me like you flirted with everyone, and that dinner you invited me to was with your brother and our mutual friends. What was I supposed to think?” Logan replied. 

“Fair point. It was _supposed_ to be just you and me,” Remus explained, “But then my idiot of a brother invited himself along at the last minute. 

Logan chuckled. “Don’t be mean, it was his idea that got our heads out of our asses, after all.” 

“YOU WERE COPYING HIM TOO?!” Remus nearly screeched. The world had clearly gone absolutely bonkers. 

***

Neither of them thought about the fact that Janus had paid for all the drinks for the rest of the night, or that Virgil and Patton had final say over the running order. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z14r-Twaswk&ab_channel=TheApuh --- Remus's song
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SebnAMpS7_A&ab_channel=InSinatraWeSwing --- Logan's song


End file.
